


Damien Fic

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: DDaDDS Kinky Fics [4]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Outside Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Thinking about the Dadsona while getting off, garden sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Cross posted from my Tumblr.This is the fic for Damien enjoying himself in his own private garden to unwind and enjoy how peaceful it is.  Also, while he is thinking of a certain dad and what he wishes would be.





	Damien Fic

The outside night air felt so wonderful and crisp. The fall season had swept in finally, gracing the town with cool air and a sense of respite after the heatwave of summer. It was a pleasant feeling after such a long day at work. 

Damien was pleased to finally be able to enjoy it in his own little private garden behind his house. The world faded away when he was back here. He could slip away -and back in time- as he pleased.

With Lucien out at Ernest’s house and the sun setting to end the day, it was also the best place to fully relax as well.

Damien found the spot he had picked out, knowing that it would be the best for what he wanted to do now. This wasn’t something he had really tried out before, just given it much thought. The blanket folded and tucked under his arm spoke of just how much thought he had given it.

Once he arrived at the spot, a nice little clearing nestled under one of the trees that seemed wearing a cloak of little white, star-shaped flowers, he took in a deep breath of their pleasant scent. The Jasminum grandiflorum was still in healthy bloom. A proud show of Damien’s care to his garden.

After appraising his careful and diligent garden work, he set down the blanket to settle down himself with some care. This was something new to try, and Damien was never above not trying to accomplish something new.

He took in one more deep breath, eyes shutting briefly as he inhaled, and then exhaled his lungs full of air. It was such a nice day.

He opened his eyes just partly, enough to keep a somewhat watchful eye on his surroundings. Not that anyone would be spying on him as though he had something to hide, but one could never be too careful. 

His hands moved down, a little unsure in their movements, down to the waistband. Damien still felt confident in doing this, but there were always the small little creeping doubts of should he. His fingers toyed with the clasp that kept them closed. But he knew that if he chickened out now, it would be a wasted opportunity until it was a nice day like this or the following spring would have to come before trying something out like this outside. 

Maple Bay did have such a biting cold.

Maybe he shouldn’t have changed back into his usual attire, but it felt much nicer than his work clothing.

His thoughts distracted him. Finally he managed to push himself into opening his pants and tugging them down. That also required him to lift his hips up, which sent an ache up his hips from age and long hours on his feet. Maybe this wasn’t the best spot to enjoy himself.

Before he could let himself talk himself out of this, Damien managed to get the pants low enough to be able to comfortably stick his hand into them between his legs. His pants and the packer, even pushed down, left still little room for his hand to move.

His hand was a little colder than he was, sending up a shiver when fingers brushed against warmth of his sex. It wasn’t a terrible feeling for very long after getting use to it. There was a certain pleasure in feeling something cold moving against a heated warmth. It was soon relaxing as his fingers moved in rhythms formed before.

Slow dips moved in waves, sinking down and rising like the waves. His fingers slide lower, and he could feel the sparks that alighted as they did. His thoughts during the day of how to enjoy himself were becoming real.

They did not disappoint at all.

While his fingers let himself bodily enjoy pleasure, his mind strayed away to really allow him to relax. It was better when he could think of someone else doing this to him, making him feel so good. Usually he could conjure up an author he enjoyed or someone he fancied seeing on the television.

This time, it wasn’t the case.

His mind wandered to a familiar face, hearing their voice whisper things into his ears. Suggestive things, stuff that made him moan softly as he could just hear them falling from the his new neighbor’s lips. 

That was a secret held tight in Damien’s heart, just how much he fancied the new father in the cul-de-sac.

The image of the other dad sitting next to him, his hand moving against him like his own was doing, haunted Damien as he continued. He could almost feel the ghost of breath against the shell of his ear as the other’s weight rested on his back and against his side.

A part of him felt guilt for imaging one so new as the other was, but guilt was paled in comparison at how much he was beginning to just ache for the other dad.

His fingers moved and slipped inside of him just as he could hear the new dad murmuring just how much he wanted to be inside of Damien. He could help biting his lower lip hard at that particular thought.

‘Or maybe you would love to fuck me, Damien? Maybe together, so that we can both share the pleasure.’

That haunting voice caused him to gasp, groaning as his now warm fingers sped with his need. The once slow pace was agonizing and not enough. Damien needed more, faster, so that he could feel the pleasure more. Like chasing a high.

Wetness clung, like sweat of two bodies meeting, making it harder to focus on anything but the illusion that was making its home inside of his mind now.

'You would feel so good, my flesh to your flesh. Maybe laying in a bed of red poppies as we make such passionate love together. Carnal flesh meeting in such fantastic coupling.’

Damien knew deep down that he doubted the other would be so…wordy like that, but his own fantasies allowed that freedom. But less of nitpicking was allowed as one finger brushed up and pressed against nerves of sensitive tip of an iceberg that was bound to drag him under.

He suppressed as much of the moans as he could, knowing that the flowers would most likely be his own witness to it. His fingers forgone much actually pattern and just pushed him closer to that edge. It was like a race, one his heart was pounding to win. 

Then, the edge of the cliff came.

Damien soar into pleasure which a few more strokes of his fingers, finding his body tense up before unwinding. His fantasy faded as he felt the thrumming of blood through his veins, but it was one not to be so easily forgotten. Relied upon on a later date.

A sigh left his lips as he continued to sit there, content to not really want to move. A twitch of his fingers told him that he should probably remove them soon from his pants. But it was such a lovely afternoon, wanting to just sit there and enjoy how good it felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
